Taboo my heart
by Livebythebook
Summary: Sydney has been suspended from all her Alchemist duties. When one night she meets with Adrian once again. Will sparks fly or will they forever be in taboo? Dedicated to my friends Lauren and Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone. So this is a Adrian and Sydney fanfiction. There will props be spoilers about bloodlines but you know there is in most stories now. Anyway I found out that it's turning into it's own little series and I was like 'YAY' lol. The next book is called The Golden Lilly. How cool. So I hope you like this. It's only the first chapter so It's a little short. Okay if any of you know where Sydney actually lives I would love to know cause I have no idea.**

I sat in the back of the club staring at my glass of water. 'Suspended.' The word seemed to drift around me like a curse. I shivered at the memory. I had been suspended from any alchemist duties until further notice. I groaned and drowned the rest of my drink before my friend danced her way towards me. She still swayed to the music or because she was drunk "Come on Syd." She whinned. She flicked her dark hair behind her shoulder looked at me "We took you out so you could have some fun. Not mop around at the back of the club." She pouted at me. I graoned and shook my head. "Come on Syd." she grabbed my arm and started tugging lazily until I came out of my seat.

"Alright. Fine, I'll dance with you." She let out a high pitch squeal and dragged me towards the dance floor.

The rest seemed to pass in a haz. The dancing, the drinking and everything inbetween. I stumbled out onto the street with my friends. "Chess." I groaned and grabbed onto her arm. She giggled and slipped to the floor making us all laugh. We pulled her to her feet only causing the rest of us to stumble back towards the road.

I was the one who started trying to catch someone's attention. Anyone's. A cab. A random.

No one slowed down only making me be shoved further out onto the road "Come on Syd. We'll just drive home." Kelly said playing with her fake nails. I turned to look at them.

"No way. We're drunk and-" I hicuppted and they burst out laughing. Great. Finally a car pulled up on the side of the road and a man pushed the passenger door open. I reconised his face but I couldn't put it to a name.

"Hello ladies. Need a ride home?" Then it clicked and I burst out laughing. The other's looked at me as if I was insane as I made my way towards the car.

"Syd." Chess hissed grabbing my arm "He's a freaking vampire." I grinned lazily at them.

"And I'm a suspended Alchemist. Who cares?" I slumped down into the seat and turned to them "Plus it's only Adrian." The man grinned behind me and ran a hand through his messy hair. They all were hesitent to climb in but since I had to the keys and it was my car still in the parking lot they followed my orders.

Adrian pulled away from the curb and glanced at me. "Suspended?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yea. As in not on the job. Like school but-"

"I know what it means." He chuckled and sent shiver's down my spine "But why?"

"Oh... well it's hard to say why. There is a lot of reason's actually." He seemed to take my answer and try to process it. He then finally nodded.

"So you celebrate."

"That was my idea." Chess slurred from the back. "She was depressed so I brought her out to party." He nodded slowly and turned his head slightly my way.

"I can just imagin." He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eye's and leaned back into the seat. I could smell ciggerrets and something else.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked him sitting up too fast and making my head spin.

"Nope. I've been off it since the day I realised it was hurting Jill. I'm so good ain't I, Sage." He joked flexing his hands on the wheel. I frowned.

"Who gave you the car?" He chuckled.

"So many questions and your drunk?" I looked at him and he looked at me. The look in his eye's scared me making me look away. He sighed "But if you must know. Abe dropped it off at my new home in the city." He nodded outside. There was a awkward silence before he asked "So where are you staying?" I sighed and told him my adress and my friends would just have to stay with me for the night.

Of cause they didn't object. Epecially when they pulled up to my house and we all scampered out. I turned back to Adrian.  
>"Thanks." I said with a tight smile. He smiled back.<p>

"It wasn't a problem, Sage. I hope we can see eachother again soon." He smiked before I slammed the door and watched him drive down the street.

**REVIEW so I know to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone. I'm not sure if I will be updating regually but I will see if I can. At school today it was halerious. They did this random flash mob thing and they also did the rememberance but that wasn't so funny. Sorry I put that in here I just had to say it. **

**So tomorrow is the weekend and I should update agleast once. If not. SORRY but I might be busy with watching this parade and all. Anyway I've held you up long anough. Read away. **

**Sorry if your view of Sydney is different and thanks for the reviews guys.**

I was woken by the sound of banging. I sprung upright on the coach. I saw Chess hanging over the seat next to me and I rolled my eye's. I headed towards the front door to where the constant hammering was. I groaned when it got louder and louder. Stupid hangover. Which is the reason I do not drink. I flung the door open "What is-" I stared at Abe and he straightened his tight and looked me over.

"It's nice to see you again Sydney." I ran a hand through my hair trying to agleast make it look better.

"What's wrong? Is Rose-"

"No everything is fine. Well everyone but Adrian-"

"Adrian?" I frowned and thought for a while. Adrian... Adrian. "He drove me home last night." He nodded slowly unsure.

"I have something else I have to tell you. May I come in?" I looked back into the house and shook my head.  
>"No. Sorry Abe." I nodded towards the small bench I have outside. I sat down as far as possible from him when he sat down.<p>

"Now you see Adrian and Jill are going on a skiing trip-"

"No way." I said shaking my head "Cold isn't my thing. It reminds me of..." I glanced over him and nodded my head.

"It's a human lodge Sydney so you don't even have to be worried about... us well except if any of the moroi turn up." I shivered at the thought.

"Well I don't understand why your picking me."

"We need and alchimest. I need someone who I know is more miture then Adrian to take care of him."

"So I'm babysitting again?" I asked.

"Not babysitting exactly." He mused "But I'll see if I can get your suspention from a year to lets say... six months." Six months. I would give anything for six months. I frowned down at my hands.

"For how long?"

"Not long. A few weeks at the most. They just need to get out of the sun for a while." He grinned lazely at me before standing up.

"I'll pick you up on thursday." He told me before walking towards the black volvo parked outside my house. I stared after him confused.

"Hang on." I shouted back to him. He turned to me "I didn't say yes."

"Oh Sydney. You didn't need to." Before he got in the car and drove off. It's offical. That man scares me. I walked back into the house to see Chess standing in the hallway shaking her hair out.

"Who was that?" I rolled my eye's and she gasped "So you really are a vamp-"

"Don't say it Chess and even if I was it's none of your concern." I made my way into the kitchen to start my morning routine.

XXXXXXX

Thursday came sooner then I thought. I was quietly packing my bag in my room when the banging on my front door started. I sighed and skipped down the steps and walked over to the front door. Abe stood there. I stepped aside to let him in with his two guardians.

"I will be right back." I said heading back upstairs. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and shoved it into my bag before zipping it up and heading down the stairs. Abe was looking at my pictures and I rolled my eye's. He glanced up at me.

"Let's get going then." He said before heading out of the front door and towards the same black volvo. I followed him and put my bag in the trunk. When I opened the back door I yelped to see Adrian. He grinned lazily at me before making me squash in between him and a dhampir. I felt very closiphobic and scared. What if one tried to drink my blood while the other tried to kill me. I started hypoventilating. "Woh Sage calm down. We're not going to kill you." I glared at him before trying to calm myself down. The dhampir rolled his eye's at me.

"Why can't I drive there myself?" I asked Abe. He shrugged.  
>"Because I wanted to know that you got there. Plus I didn't see a car in your driveway." I frowned. He was right. My little sister had taken it. I groaned and leaned back in the seat trying not to touch either of them for the whole ride. Only a few more hours. I told myself. Only a few more hours.<p>

XXXXXX (I was going to end it there but I realised that my word count was a bit low)

I dragged my bag into my room and set it down on the floor. I glanced around a room. It was better then the normal hotels I go to. I mean my view wasn't of snow normally. I wondered through the three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom and a living room with a connected kitchen. It was as big as a flat. I began unpacking my things. Shirts in the top draw, pants in the second and underweir in the bottem. It was another routine I fell into after I was suspended.

When I heard the light knock on my door I knew who it was already. I slowly walked over and quickly checked my peep hole "What Adrian?" He smirked and Jill came into view.

"Hey Sydney. I wanna go skiing but Adrian won't come-"

"I told you Jailbate. I don't ski." I rolled my eye's and pulled the door open.

"And?"

"Can you come?" She asked "I really don't want to ski by myself."  
>"What about Eddie?"<p>

"He won't be skiing. He'll be 'watching'." She rolled her eye's. I bit down on my lip and nodded.

"Maybe." She did puppy dog eye's. I groaned "Fine but give me ten minutes." I slammed the door in their faces. I turned back into the room and moved my hair behind my ear. Crap. Suspention as changed me.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and all but there isn't word check on here anymore. It's so stupid.**

**REVIEW and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
